


The Image of Me

by angelus2hot



Category: Moonlight (TV)
Genre: Community: smallfandomfest, F/M, Fluff, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 10:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beth wants Mick to turn her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Image of Me

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** The Image of Me  
>  **Fandom:** Moonlight  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Mick/Beth  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 1,286  
>  **Summary:** Beth wants Mick to turn her.  
>  **A/N:** written for [Smallfandomfest](http://smallfandomfest.livejournal.com/profile) fest 12

Beth pushed her blonde hair away from her eyes as she titled her head up and stared at the man, well vampire standing in front of her. It was all she could do not to tap her foot with impatience as she waited for him to answer her.

His brow wrinkled in confusion. Surely he couldn’t have heard her right. “Excuse me?” 

With a huge sigh, Beth repeated, “Turn me.”

Mick shook his head. There it went again. He was positive he was hearing things. “I’m sorry. Can you repeat that one more time?”

“I. Said. That. I. Want. You. To. Turn. Me.” She spoke each word slowly as if she was speaking to someone who wasn’t quite bright.

“Are you insane?” Mick ran his hand through his hair as he backed away from the determined blonde in front of him. “Do you know what you’re asking? Why would you want this?” He waved his hand before she could begin to speak. “Never mind. I really don’t want to know. The answer is of course no.” He turned around and stared out the window. _Why in the hell was this happening to him?_ “As a matter of fact, I think hell no is a better answer.”

“Why not?”

He whipped back around to face her. “You didn’t just seriously ask me that question, did you?”

She nodded her head.

“Do you not understand how much I hate being what I am? That I would give almost anything to be in your shoes.” Both of them stared down at the black pair of pumps she was wearing. “Okay, maybe not those shoes exactly, I meant to be human. You don’t know how lucky you are to be human. To be able to walk on the beach in the sunlight, to be able to eat, drink, to make love.....”

At that she couldn’t help but interrupt. “Oh come on. You can’t be trying to tell me that you haven’t made love since you were turned... Are you? Cause that would just be sad.” That many years without sex would be beyond sad.

It was Mick’s turn to quickly interrupt. “Of course not. I have had plenty of...” He let his sentence trail off. “But that’s not the point. I’m trying to make you realize exactly how lucky you are. The way...”

“How different is it?”

“How different is what?”

Beth rolled her eyes. What did he think she was talking about? “Sex. How different is it when you’re a vampire?”

“It’s like nothing you have ever felt before. Everything is more... intense. You wouldn’t believe....” Mick quickly stopped speaking at the look on Beth’s face. ‘It doesn’t matter because you will never find out.”

“Never?”

Mick nodded his head. “Not ever.”

With a mulish expression on her face, she walked closer to him and jabbed him in the chest. “That’s what you think, Mr. St. John. There are other vampires than you in this town you know.”

_Wait. What?_ “What is that supposed to mean?”

“Why, Mick, you’re over, how old are you again?” She flashed him a smile. “I’m sure you’ll figure it out.” Without another word, Beth turned and began to walk towards the front door. Her hand was almost on the doorknob when Mick grabbed her by the arm and spun her around to face him.

“You will not go to Josef!”

She schooled her features into one of complete innocence before she raised her head and stared into his eyes. “You don’t think he would turn me. Do you?”

He let go of her arm as if he was burned. “Absolutely not.” Mick didn’t really know for sure whether Josef would or wouldn’t and he damn sure didn’t want to find out. Although he wouldn’t put it past the older vampire to turn Beth just for laughs and because Josef would know it would piss him off.

Beth shrugged her shoulders before she turned around to face the door. “Oh, well. But it wouldn’t hurt to ask him.”

Mick’s mouth hung open in shock. He wanted to take her in his arms and shake some sense into her. It was all he could do not to throttle her. His hands actually clenched into fists at his sides. There had to be something causing this. It couldn’t be because she was desperate to become a vampire. It had to be something more. 

Once more he turned her around to face him. “What’s this all about, Beth? First you want me to turn you and now you’re willing for anyone to do it.”

“That’s not true. I wanted you to do it. But if you can’t or won’t...” She let the rest of the sentence hang in the air between them.

“That right there is my point. So, why all of a sudden do you want to be a vampire?”

Tears blurred her vision as she blurted out the answer. “ThismorningIfoundagrayhair.”

Even though she spoke the words so quickly they all came out jumbled together Mick understood exactly what she was saying. He quickly bit his bottom lip to keep from laughing out loud. All of this because of a gray hair? 

Apparently he hadn’t hid his amusement as well as he had thought he had was his thought as Beth reached out and smacked him on the shoulder. “It’s not funny!”

“You’re right. It’s not.” Mick quickly agreed although personally he still thought it was kind of funny. “Can’t you just dye your hair?”

Beth glared daggers at him. “You obviously don’t understand. Sure, I could dye my hair today. But then what about the next time and the next time?”

He was at a loss. _Didn’t the hair dye keep working no matter how many times you had to use it?_

“Once one gray hair starts it continues until... Oh, what’s the use. You’re a vampire. You’ll never have to deal with going gray.” She sighed. “I’m only twenty-seven, Mick. I shouldn’t have to worry about going gray. But now I have this whole issue to deal with and I just can’t. I...”

“Let me get this straight. You want to become a vampire now because you don’t want to deal with going gray?”

She nodded her head. She knew it sounded shallow to him, hell it sounded shallow to her too but she couldn’t help the way she felt. “Yes.”

“I’m sorry, Beth. I can’t..” At her raised eyebrow he quickly restated the statement. “I won’t turn you into a vampire because you found one gray hair.” He quickly shushed her as she tried to interrupt. “But, if the day ever comes that you seriously want to become a vampire, for any other reason than vanity...” _Damn, he hated to say this!_ He took a deep breath. “Then I’ll do it.” He really didn’t have a choice. The thought of another vampire sinking his fangs into Beth’s soft skin did things to his emotions he would rather not face.

“You will?”

At the happy look on her face he couldn’t help but smile. “Yes.”

“Do you promise?”

Mick nodded his head as he repeated, “Yes.”

A soft sigh escaped her. Now that she knew Mick would be willing, eventually to turn her, she let herself relax. Without another word, she threw herself into Mick’s arms and hugged him tight before she quickly let him go and turned towards the door.

“Where are you going?”

“To get some hair dye.” She tossed over her shoulder as she walked out of the room.

Mick watched silently as the lock softly clicked behind her. She would never know what the promise she had extracted cost him and if he had his way she wouldn’t ever find out.


End file.
